


GakuTenn Week

by Vespacat



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, please be kind it's my first time writing for these two, writing is super hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespacat/pseuds/Vespacat
Summary: Just my collection of stories for GakuTenn week. Might be ooc, they are super hard to write but I wanted to participate in something for this fandom.





	1. Day 1: Mermaid!AU

Tenn didn't know what it was about the human that caught his eye the most. Maybe it was the way his silver hair shone in the moonlight or the intensity in his eyes as he stared out into the sea. Whatever it was, Tenn was intrigued. He wanted to get closer but he could not.

For starters, he was a mermaid. And for all he knew, that human could be a bad person, who would try to capture him or kill him for his scales or eat his flesh to gain immortality. Of course, he could gain legs, if he got out and let his fin dry off. But there was still the problem of clothes, humans were so fickle about nudity. So, for now, all he could do was hide and watch the human.

He came out to the beach every night. Always stared at the sea with such intensity. And Tenn always watched him, out of sight. The human seemed to be catching on, maybe he could feel Tenn stare at him. Because every now and again he would look around, always starting at the rocks Tenn was hidden behind before his gaze kept moving.

This went on for quite some time. Tenn couldn't say for how long, days blurred together under the water. But he knew it had been some time. Then it changed one fateful night. It was just like the rest. The human stared at the sea and Tenn watched. But then the human spoke.

"Someone is out there, right? I can feel you watching me. Will you come out so I can see you?" He asked, his gaze on the rocks where Tenn hid. Tenn kept hiding, refusing to move. He risked peeking out and jolted in shock when he made direct eye contact with the human. They stared at each other with wide eyes, even the human was shocked. Maybe he hadn't actually expected him to be there.

"So you are there. You've been watching me for weeks now but you never show yourself," Gaku said. "Isn't it too cold for a late-night swim?"

Was it too cold? The water did feel a little more chilly than it had been but not something he couldn't handle. But maybe for humans, it was too cold. Tenn didn't answer, he just kept staring at him.

"Are you unable to speak?" He asked, his voice taking on a more gentle tone. But Tenn frowned, the question rubbed him the wrong way.

"I can speak," he said, his tone was polite. He swam out from behind the rock, knowing the darkness would keep his fin hidden from the human's sight. But he stayed near the rocks, refusing to get closer.

"So you can. Why do you come out here every night?" He asked, sitting down as he stared at Tenn.

"Why do you?" He shot back. The human sighed.

"You've got a pretty face but your attitude so far sucks," he said.

"Of course I am."

"My reasons for coming out here vary. Tonight I'm here because I got in a fight with my father and can't stand to be around him right now," he said. He said it so casually like it was normal. Tenn couldn't remember the last time he fought with his parents, but he knew he hated fighting with them. So why didn't he seem bothered about the fight with his dad?

"So what are your reasons?" He asked, breaking Tenn from his thoughts.

"I don't have any special reason. I just like to swim," he said. He couldn't very well tell him he came to watch him. The human let out a huff but didn't say anything more about it.

"My name is Gaku, by the way. What's your's?"

"Tenn," he replied.

"Tenn," Gaku repeated. Tenn couldn't explain the feeling in his chest from the way Gaku said his name. He also felt butterflies in his stomach as Gaku stared at him, with the same look he always gave the ocean. The intensity in his eyes was overwhelming.

"So..." Gaku started, bringing Tenn's attention back to him. "Why don't you come and sit with me?"

"I can't," Tenn said. "I'm part fish and will die if I come out of the water."

He said it like a joke and luckily Gaku laughed so he must have taken it as a joke. Too bad he had been serious about being part fish. He wished he could get closer, could get out and sit beside him. But even after all this time watching him, Tenn wasn't sure if this man could be trusted.

"Part fish huh? That would be nice. Living in the ocean without any worries," he said and Tenn frowned.

"I'm sure fish have their own problems. They have to get food and be careful not to get eaten themselves," he said.

"True, but what about mermaids?" He asked and Tenn felt his heart leap into his throat. "In the movies, they always seem to have an easy life. Well, aside from being hunted I guess. But if they avoid humans, things aren't so bad for them."

Gaku was right at least. The biggest problem they had was humans hunting them down. If they stayed hidden then they were safe. And humans also thought they didn't exist so no one was really searching for them.

"Do you believe in mermaids?" Tenn asked, his gaze full of curiosity. But instead of a yes or no, Gaku just shrugged.

"Maybe. I can't say for sure if they exist or not, I've never seen one. But who's to say they aren't out there and hidden from us? The world is full of possibilities," he said.

"It certainly is," he said. He heard a voice that wasn't too far from the shore and immediately went to hide again. Peeking out, he saw a woman making her way towards Gaku. She looked a bit like him, maybe she was a relative. Gaku stood and went over to her and Tenn took that as his signal to leave. Maybe he and Gaku could get to know each other, now that they exchanged names.

Or maybe not? Who knew what the future held after all. So he dove underwater and head back home.


	2. Day 2: Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its suppose to be clothes swap but I don't think Gaku would fit into Tenn's clothes. So it's just Tenn wearing Gaku's clothes instead

The morning light filtering in through the curtains is what woke Tenn up from his sleep. He pulled away from Gaku, who was still sleeping and slid out of bed. He was glad he had the day off, his body still ached from the activities he and Gaku had done the night before. He grabbed the first article of clothing he found and put it on. And immediately he could tell it wasn't his, it was too big to be his. So it had to be Gaku's. He went to the dresser and got out a clean pair of underwear, putting them on before heading out to the kitchen.

Gaku had an individual project to do today so Tenn decided he would make him breakfast. He pulled out eggs, bread, and some sausage before he started cooking. He was about finished when he heard Gaku's alarm going off. Then about a minute later Gaku came into the kitchen, still looking sleepy.

"Good morning," he said sleepily as he sat at the table. Tenn gave a small smile making his expression stern.

"Good morning. You better make sure you're fully awake before you leave," he said, making a plate and setting it in front of Gaku. He poured him a cup of coffee and made tea for himself.

"It's your fault I'm so tired. How are you already up before me? You don't even need to be up," Gaku said. Tenn made a plate for himself and sat down at the table. He and Gaku both said 'thank you for the meal' and then started eating.

"I've always been an early riser, you should know that by now. Even on my days off, I get up early," Tenn said. Gaku took a sip of his coffee and sighed as he looked at Tenn. Then he noticed what he was wearing.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked and Tenn gave him a look that asked 'are you stupid?'

"Of course it is. It's too big to be mine," he said. Gaku stared at him for a moment before he grinned.

"Well, you look so cute in it, almost like a little kid wearing their parent's shirt. Sometimes I forget how _small_ you are," he said and Tenn glared at him.

"I'm not small, you're just a giant," Tenn said as he looked away. Gaku could tell he was trying to hide a blush.

"What's wrong Tenn? Are you embarrassed?"

"Shut up and eat your breakfast!"

The rest of their breakfast was eaten in silence. Then Gaku had to go and get ready while Tenn washed the dished he had used. He was trying to decide how he'd spend his day, maybe he'd ask Riku if he was free today.

"I'm off to work now," he heard Gaku say, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Wait," Tenn said, quickly drying his hands. Then he went to the door and met up with Gaku there, who had been waiting for him. He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down so he could kiss him on the lips. Gaku was taken off guard but he returned the kiss. Then he grinned at the light blush on Tenn's cheeks.

"Have a good day at work," he said and Gaku patted his head.

"Right. I'll see you when I get home," he said. Then he walked out, leaving Tenn alone in their shared apartment. Tenn watched him go before going to text Riku and ask if he was free to hang out today.


	3. Day 3: Hurt+Comfort

Tenn could tell something was wrong the moment Gaku walked in through the door. Maybe it was the way he slammed the door or didn't return Tenn's greeting. Whatever it was though, Tenn didn't appreciate being ignored. He followed Gaku into the bedroom and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed as he watched Gaku change clothes.

"Well? Care to tell me why you're in a bad mood?" Tenn asked and Gaku briefly glanced at him before shaking his head.

"It's not important," he said, causing Tenn to roll his eyes.

"Obviously it is since it made you slam the door and ignore me when you walk in. Tell me what the problem is," he said. Gaku sighed and slipped on a different shirt before sitting down on the bed. Tenn walked over and sat down beside him. He grabbed Gaku's hand and held it, waiting for him to tell him what was wrong.

"Honestly, it's my dad again. He got mad that I went to visit my mother's shop again," he said through clenched teeth. Tenn frowned, he knew that Gaku hated his family situation. It was messy and Mr. Yaotome hated it when Gaku went to spend time with his mother.

"Really, you should just ignore him. It's none of his concern what you do during your free time, you're allowed to visit your mom. And it's not impacting your work or anything."

"It wasn't just that this time. He threatened TRIGGER, saying he would disband us if I kept going to see her," Gaku said and Tenn winced when he clenched his hands in anger since Tenn was still holding his hand. He tapped Gaku's hand with his free hand and Gaku eased his grip a little.

"He won't, he's trying to get under your skin. Your father isn't a fool and knows that disbanding TRIGGER just because you visit your mom is a bad move. Just ignore him and do what you always do."

Gaku was silent for a few moments before he sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Tenn said. He reached up and made Gaku face him. Then he gave him a gentle kiss. "Try not to let your father get to you so much. I know it's hard but he really can't do much to you. It would hurt the company more than it would hurt you. Plus, Ryu and I have your back. You can count on us if you need to."

Gaku stared at him for a long moment. Then he leaned over, resting his head on Tenn's shoulder. Tenn allowed him to, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Honestly, what are we gonna do with you? You get mad at your father all the time. One of these days I suspect you really will go off and punch him before Ryu or I can stop you," he commented, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair.

"Why does it sound like your teasing me?"

"Because I am teasing you," he said in an amused tone. Gaku pulled back, giving Tenn an unamused look. It only made Tenn grin more. He reached up and squished Gaku's cheeks.

"Stop frowning now, everything is okay. How about we make dinner together, surely some good food will lift up your mood," Tenn said. He stood up and held out his hand to Gaku. Gaku finally smiled and took his hand, standing up. Then Tenn led him to the kitchen so they could make dinner together.


	4. Day 4: Anniversary

Tenn and Gaku were sitting in a restaurant together, having a date. It was their anniversary of when they started dating and they both had made sure they got the day off. Even Ryu, who knew about their relationship, helped out so they could spend the day together. They ate their food in comfortable silence. Finally, Gaku cleared his throat and looked at Tenn.

"Once we finish eating here, would you like to take a walk by the river?" He asked and Tenn gave him a smirk.

"Are you trying to ask me to go on a romantic stroll with you?" He asked and Gaku sighed.

"Yes, I am. That's the whole point of today, after all, we're celebrating," he said and Tenn chuckled.

"Yes, I know. But how can I pass up a chance to tease you? You didn't have to ask, of course, I'll go with you. Let's finish our food and we can go."

Gaku agreed with him. They both finished their food and Gaku paid for their meal. Then they left the restaurant, putting on their disguises. They headed for the river near the Zero Stadium. Tenn wanted to grab Gaku's hand and to step closer to him, but he couldn't. There could be a chance their fans would recognize them, so they couldn't hold hands. It bothered Tenn, just a little. But it came with the job.

"You know," Gaku said, pulling Tenn from his thoughts. "There's no one around. We could hold hands if you want."

It was as if he read his mind. But Tenn shook his head. "No, we can't. There's no one here now, but someone could pass by. And they might recognize us or there could even be paparazzi around. We have to be careful."

"Even though we were just eating together in a restaurant."

"That can be brushed off as friends having lunch together. Even us walking together can just be seen as friends spending time together. But holding hands can't be brushed off as us being friends."

"Even on our day off, you're thinking of work? But fine, we won't hold hands," Gaku said. Tenn glanced at him and saw a bit of a pout on his face. How cute.

"Don't pout. I'll make it up to you later, in private," Tenn said, a teasing note in his voice. He felt satisfied when he saw Gaku blush.

"You won't hold hands with me in public, but you'll talk about that? Geez," Gaku said, refusing to make eye contact. Tenn chuckled, a look of triumph on his face.

"No one was around to hear me. So it's okay," he said.

They continued their walk and did end up being noticed by some fans. So in the end, their date had been interrupted, but they didn't mind. They talked with their fans and gave them their autographs before they could finally get away.

They went back to their shared apartment by the end. Once the door closed, Tenn grabbed Gaku's hand and led him to the couch. He sat down and pulled Gaku down beside him. Then he snuggled up to Gaku.

"Tenn. I actually have something for you," he said. He reached in his pocket and Tenn watched as he pulled out a velvet box. But just as he was reaching to open it, Tenn put his hand over Gaku's and shook his head.

"No."

"Tenn-"

"I said no."

"Just let me give you a present," Gaku said. Tenn was blushing furiously.

"It's a ring, isn't it?" Tenn asked and Gaku nodded.

"Yes. A promise ring. I thought it would be nice for our anniversary," he said and Tenn sighed, pulling his hand away.

"How did you even know my ring size?" He asked and now it was Gaku's turn to look smug.

"Ryu asked you, didn't he?" Gaku asked and Tenn remembered that Ryu had indeed asked for his ring size. Tenn had thought it was weird at the time but he still told him.

"So you put him up to that just for this? Unbelievable," Tenn said. Gaku laughed and opened the box, showing a simple but pretty ring. He took it out and instead of sliding it onto his ring finger, he put it on his pointer finger.

"Less suspicious this way, right? Happy anniversary Tenn," he said and Tenn smiled a bit.

"Yea. Happy anniversary," he said. Then he leaned forward and kissed Gaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dates are hard to write


	5. Day 5: Fun

Gaku wasn't sure what happened. He had come home from his job and sat down to rest on his couch. And his cat, who he had taken in off the street not too long ago, had come to rest on his lap. And the next thing he knew, there was suddenly a boy sitting on his lap. A _naked_ boy. And what was even weirder was that the boy had cat ears and even a tail.

They both stared at each other and Gaku was sure the look of surprise on the boy's face mirrored his own expression. They stared at each other in silence. Then the boy let out an angry meow and pushed himself off Gaku's lap, moving away and glaring at Gaku.

"Damn, I got too excited," the boy growled and Gaku finally snapped out of his shock.

"Who are you?" He asked though he had a feeling he already knew. That boy appeared where his cat had been after all, but the rational part of his brain was trying to deny it.

"You know who I am. What was it you called me? Shiro? That's not my actual name but there was no way you could know that," he said and Gaku groaned. So this really was his cat? Was this a dream? He was so tired that he fell asleep and was now dreaming his cat was human. He pinched his leg and unfortunately, it hurt.

"So this isn't a dream. How is this possible? What are you?" He asked and Shiro stood up.

"I'm a yokai. A bakeneko to be more exact. My name is Tenn," he said and Gaku stared at him.

"Yokai? I thought those were just things of fairytales," Gaku said and Tenn chuckled.

"There's a reason for that. There are lots of yokai out there in the real world, we just disguise or hide ourselves. Like how I disguised myself as a cat," he said and Gaku stared at him.

"If you were disguising yourself then why did you suddenly change?" Gaku asked and Tenn frowned. He looked away, a small pout on his face.

"I'm still rather young for a yokai so sometimes when I get excited, my disguises slip. Which is what happened tonight."

"So, you were excited? About what?" Gaku asked and Tenn blushed.

"None of your business!" Tenn huffed. Gaku shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he stood up. Tenn watched him carefully.

"You're taking all this surprisingly well."

"Well, seeing is believing. And I have already confirmed this wasn't a dream so I have no choice but to accept it at this point. What else is there to do? Not like I can tell anyone, doubt they'd believe me. They'd think I was crazy probably," he said. He was about to go into the kitchen, but when he glanced at Tenn, he changed his mind and went to the bedroom. Tenn got up and followed him.

"Are you going to bed? It's still early, you usually don't go to bed this early," he said.

"No, I'm getting you something to wear. You can't run around naked," Gaku told him. He looked through his drawers and pulled out a shirt before tossing it to Tenn. Then he pulled out a pair of sweatpants with drawstrings and gave those to him as well. "These will have to do for now... Should I pick up some clothes for you tomorrow?"

Tenn took the pants from him and put those on as well as the shirt. "You don't have to. I spend most of my time in my cat form after all."

"Still, they would be good to have, just in case. Especially since my clothes are too big for you," he said, walking past Tenn and heading for the kitchen. The bakeneko followed him again.

Gaku started pulling out ingredients to prepare dinner. He should prepare for two, right? Since Tenn was in a more human form. Or as human as he could be with those ears and tail.

"Do you like fish?" He asked, not missing the way Tenn's eyes lit up. He would take that as a yes. He began preparing two fish, one for him and one for Tenn as well as some rice. Tenn sat at the table and watched him, his tail swinging around. Once everything was ready, he made two plates and set them down on the table.

"Can you use utensils?" Gaku asked as got out forks and knives and went back over to the table.

"Of course I can," Tenn said, but Gaku could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Still, he gave him a fork and a knife and sat down. He started to eat and he watched Tenn from his peripheral vision. He could tell Tenn was struggling but he was managing well enough that Gaku didn't feel the need to call him out.

"Are you okay with this?" Tenn asked suddenly and Gaku gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"When you took me in, you were taking in a cat. I'm much more than what you were taking in at the time. Are you sure you're okay with me staying here? I won't blame you if you throw me out," Tenn said. He said it in such a calm voice, Gaku suspected it wasn't the first time this had happened.

"It's fine, I don't mind. You're right, I did take a cat in. But even if you are a yokai, you're still the same cat I picked up. So this is fine," he said. Tenn just stared at him then chuckled a bit.

"You're such a weird human," he said. Tenn finished his fish and rice and got up. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Yea, yea. Go ahead," Gaku said, watching as Tenn left the kitchen. He would probably find him in the bed after this, that seemed to be Tenn's favorite place. He finished his food and then got up to wash the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up going for an AU again. I might end up doing something more for this one later


	6. Day 6: Family

Gaku and Tenn were heading home from work when Tenn heard the smallest mew as they passed an alleyway. He stopped and Gaku did as well when he did.

"Something wrong Tenn?" Gaku asked and Tenn shushed him. He kept listening and heard it again. A tiny, weak mew. Tenn headed into the alley and looked around until he saw a small kitten. It looked at Tenn and mewed again and Tenn felt his heart clench at the sight of it. It looked so weak and sickly, he could see its ribs sticking out. He couldn't tell what color it's fur was, since it was covered in so much dirt. He slowly kneeled and held his hand out, trying not to scare it off.

The kitten sniffed his finger and rubbed his cheek against his hand, smearing dirt on him. Tenn didn't care though, it just made him want to help the kitten even more. He looked up at Gaku when he came up beside him, the unasked question in his eyes. Gaku gave him a small smile.

"You want to take it home with us, don't you? Go ahead and take it home, I'll go to a pet store and get some food," he said. Tenn gently picked up the kitten, who flinched slightly at his touch. But it didn't squirm or fight, it probably didn't have the energy too. But it did let out a small purr as Tenn held it close.

He and Gaku split up then, Gaku going to the pet store to get some food while Tenn took the cat home. When he got there, he immediately took the cat to the bathroom. The first thing he wanted to do was get this cat clean. Hopefully, Gaku would be home with the food when he finished. He ran enough water to fill the tub a little so he could wash the cat. The kitten made a bit of a fuss when he put it in the water and bathed it, crying loudly but not actually fighting him. It just showed Tenn that this kitten just didn't have the energy to fight, how long had this kitten been out there with no food or shelter?

The tub in the water was a murky gray once he got the kitten all washed off. He grabbed a towel and wrapped the kitten up, grabbing another one when he left the bathroom. He sat down in the living room and started drying the kitten off. Its fur was a soft cream-colored and he suspected the kitten was a girl. Gaku finally came home as he was drying her off, holding a bag. He passed the living room on the way to the kitchen and glanced in at Tenn.

"So it's clean now? What color is it's fur?" He asked.

"Cream. And I think she's a girl," he said. He pulled the towel away once he got her as dry as he could. Gaku came into the living room a few moments later, holding a plate with the wet cat food on it. He set it down near the kitten and she sniffed it before she started eagerly eating, letting out a loud purr.

"She's a pretty cat. Should we take her to the vet tomorrow? To make sure she's okay?" Gaku asked and Tenn frowned.

"Can you do it? I have to work tomorrow," Tenn said and Gaku nodded.

"Yea, I can. But now that we're deciding this, are we keeping her?" Gaku asked, surprising Tenn. He hadn't considered that his main concern when he saw her was bathing her and feeding her. Would keeping her be okay? They were both so busy with work. But when he looked at her as she ate her food, he realized he did want to keep her. He didn't want her to end out on the street again. Or worse, euthanized because no one else wanted her. He reached out and pet her. She stopped eating for a moment to press against his hand.

"I want to keep her. I don't want anyone else to have her or for her to end up back on the street," Tenn said and Gaku smiled.

"Then she needs a name, doesn't she?"

Tenn watched as the kitten finished her meal and started licking her fur. She caught Tenn staring and stared back, tilting her head slightly. She looked better now, a little more life in her eyes than she had when they picked her up. She walked over to him and crawled into his lap, curling up and closing her eyes. She was still purring.

"How about Ivory?" Tenn asked, reaching down and petting her. The kitten let out a soft mew and pressed against his hand.

"Sounds like a fine name to me," Gaku said, picking the now empty plate up and taking it into the kitchen. He pulled his phone out and took a picture of Ivory, sending it into the rabbit chat so Ryu and the IDOLiSH7 members could see her. Riku was the first to respond, immediately cooing about how cute she was and the others followed suit. Tenn smiled as he watched the message, answering any questions they asked about her.


End file.
